Vegeta's greatest battle
by Parabola
Summary: Vegeta fights his most horrible foe yet


Vegeta's ultamit foe

Vegeta's ultimate foe.

By. Parabola

It wasn't long after DBGT had ended. Chi Chi was alone with Goten. Gohan was married to Videl and had a doughtier named Pan. Krillian was still married to 18 and they had their doughtier Marion. Then there was Vegeta. Vegeta was still married to Bulma and had his son Trunks and doughtier Bra. But Vegeta was bored. Vegeta couldn't fine any worthy opponents to fight. (Even thought he didn't like Mr.Satan and would love to destroy the coward) Vegeta now had a job and a house and everything. Vegeta realized that he was almost being a human. 

One day Vegeta was flying back from the office (Vegeta refused to take a car like normal people) when he decided to stop at a truck stop and have a bite to eat. Vegeta fly A little ways away so as not to upset the truckers and walked into the place. The Truck stop was full of big beer belly idiots eating and laughing away to the music from the radio. They where telling stories and just have a jolly old time. Vegeta walked in and ordered a hamburger. Vegeta was discussed to discover all the grease that was in it. And the fries weren't any better. Vegeta stood up and walked to the chubby waitress " hey you!" " Me?" she said lighting a cigarette." What do you want some pie or something?" " No I want some good food. This stuff tastes like crap!" the waitress was truly offended " listen you short little snot this is the best truck stop around. You cant find a better one in 100 miles so you better shut Yo mouth" Vegeta laughed " ha ha ha you better shut yours you big hoe."

Now the waitress was really mad " ok that dose it. I'm gonna call my boyfriend Steve over here. And he will kick yo skinny ass. Hey Steve! Steve! Come here!" within a second a big guy ( atleast 6'8) came walking up to Vegeta. " What do ya want baby" slapping your huge ass which gave Vegeta an upset stomach. " This guy is talking bad about our food and me." " Oh really" he said looking straight at Vegeta. " How about we take this outside?" Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed stirring at the large idiot. " Suit your self. But you wont even lay a finger on me" the trucker smiles and the busted up laughing," ha ha ha ha ha that's a good one." Vegeta and Steve went outside followed by the waitress and atlest 15 other truckers.

After walking about 15 feet out of the place they stopped and starred at each other. The crowd of truckers where already makes bets. " Well blubber boy." Said Vegeta " make a move" this made Steve mad as he charged over to Vegeta. He threw a punch but Vegeta barely moved. When Steve realized he missed he swung again and again and again. Now he was really mad, Steve pulled a pocketknife out " ok its time to get slashed little man. " Vegeta just laughed " are you ready to go to the next dimension?" first Steve gave him a strange look then he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed his arm and swing Steve around until Steve was ripped out of the arm socket. Steve's body went flying into the air and hit a bus that happened to be driving by. Vegeta held Steve's arm in his hands. " Woos" he said and then he started laughing. 

The bus that Steve's body went into went spinning out of control and hit a tree. The driver got out and look at Steve's body with had hit the side. " What happened to this guy?" soon the people on the bus came out wanting to know what happened. The driver turned to a man in a goofy hat with sunglasses " I'm sorry sir…. His body went through the wall of the bus and messed up the gas lines. There is no way to drive this thing." " What? But I got a concert!" soon a midget came out and looked at what was going on then he said, " man what happened?" They all heard a strange laughing and they looked over to see a whole bunch of truckers driving away and the waitress sitting there tears streaming down her face. " Steve…I loved him. How could you do this you animal?" Vegeta got serious again " oh don't worry. You'll be seeing him in the next dimension. Then Vegeta stuck out two fingers lifted her up and blasted her into a million pieces."

The guy from the busy walked across the street to Vegeta. " Hey man that wasn't cool." Vegeta turned to see this goof standing up to him and it sort of made Vegeta smile then Vegeta said, " who are you and what freak circus did you escape from?" The man got angry " listen punk. I'm no freak I'm Kid Rock and I was on my way to the Grammies to win all the awards because there aren't any better musicians then me." Vegeta " never heard of ya but you look like a reject form country music." Kid Rock took his glasses off " you wonna say again you short little prick?" " Yeah you look like a reject from country music you freak." Hearing this kid rock took off his coat and handed it to one of the band members " make sure this doesn't get dirt. I gotta teach this little guy a lesson." The midget ran up to Kid Rock and said " let me help man, I can take this guy." Then Vegeta smiled " hey look heres the reject form munchkin land. " then the midget really got mad " yo momma" Then Vegeta stuck his arm out " I don't have a mother" and gave the midget a Big Bang attack for his troubles.

Kid Rock stood there speechless. Then he took a step back. Tightened his fists and began to power up. It amazed Vegeta that this guy actually had a power level. Then kid rock said " you think you can bully people. Well I got news for ya. You can't mess with Kid Rock. I got different forms see. I have 4 of them. Each one multiples my power. Its time for you to see the real Kid rock." 

Kid Rock began to glow with Energy and then gained a foot. Then he charged at Vegeta kneeing him in the gut. Vegeta went down and was kicked in the back of the head. Then Kid rock picked up Vegeta and launched him into the truck stop sign knocking it down. Then he fired 3 energy blasts at Vegeta making craters out of the parking lot. " Ha take that little man!" but as the dust settled Vegeta was still standing there. " Ok Kid Rock. You got my clothes dirty. Now its time for you to die!" Vegeta powered up and went after kid rock and they began a massive fistfight. They where moving so fast the bus driver couldn't even see them. But it wasn't long before Vegeta gained the upper hand and picked Kid Rock up but the legs and slammed him down on the pavement. Then he jumped right on his chest cracking some of Kid Rock's ribs. 

"Oh you think your tough?" said Kid Rock trying to get up. " Well you haven't seen anything yet." Kid Rock began to glow again and began to scream " Bawitdaba times 10" soon he was flowing like he was on fire and he grabbed Vegeta by the legs and slammed him down on the pavement. Then he threw him in the air and went chasing after him. Then he punched him 10 times in the face and 15 in the chest. Then he fired an Energy blast but Vegeta managed to block it. Then Kid Rock kicked Vegeta between the legs and grabbed him around the chest and they went flying straight down. " I'll see you in hell!" then he hit the ground and made a huge crater where they landed. When the dust settled Kid Rock was standing over a Crater and Vegeta legs where sticking out of the ground. " Hey driver" said Kid Rock" get me some alcohol and some matches…I think I'm gonna have A little bonfire right here." 

All the sudden the ground explodes and Vegeta was standing in front of Kid Rock. Except that Vegeta's hair had turned yellow and there was a glow around Vegeta as kid rock wet his pants. " I also have some tricks up my sleeve" Vegeta pounded on him send him flying into a tree. Then he picked up Kid Rock and threw him at the bus and sent him flying through the entire thing. Then Vegeta stomped on his head and threw him in the air and fired a huge energy blast at him into the air. Then kid rock trained to get out of it with a Bawitdaba times 50 but it didn't do anything has his body hit the ground. Then Vegeta said. . " Now its time to finish you off!" Vegeta started to power up and did a final flash on Kid Rock. After it exploded it was totally quite." Ha what a loser" said Vegeta. 

Soon the other members of Kid Rock's bad came out. " Hey you!" said one of them. " Where gonna get you!" 5 of them started screaming and began to power up, but Vegeta but barely powered up and then turned around and ran the other way. "" I hate Cowards" Vegeta fired 5 separate energy blasts at them and then where gone. " Well I'm going home" Vegeta took off and started to fly but he was hit with an energy blast and was sent flying into a mountain.

Vegeta looked over and Kid Rock stood up. " Oh you think this fight it is over?" said Kid Rock " it's only begun. I can transform too." Soon Kid Rock transformed into his second stage it was a Super Human. Then Kid Rock started to laugh. " Ha ha ha remember how I said I could transform into 4 different forms? Well this is my second!" Kid Rock lunged him self at Vegeta and they began to fist fight. Vegeta was begging to lose then he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Then he got the upperhand.

Kid Rock refused to be beaten so he then transformed in to Super Human 2. Then the fight got really dirty. Kid Rock went to the free way and started throwing cars at Vegeta. But Vegeta deflected them at Kid Rock. Sometimes a car would be sent back and forth 10 times before it just exploded. Then Kid Rock tried energy blasts but it still didn't take out Vegeta. So he tried hand to hand combat but Vegeta couldn't be beaten. But yet Vegeta still couldn't beat Kid Rock. He was too much for him. So he transformed to Super Saiyan 3 and then began to beat the crap out of him. He sent him flying into the Freeway over pass and then picked up a huge pillar of cement and dropped it on Kid Rock then fired a Ton of Energy blasts at him. But it still couldn't defeat Kid Rock. Then they started hand to hand combat again and Vegeta decided to fight dirty and kicked him between the legs. " Ha ha ha that doesn't hurt me," said Kid Rock " its time for my ultimate transformation. I've only needed to use this once and that was when I was forcing my self on the backstreeet boys. So here ya go I like to call my self-Kid Mountain when I do this. 

Kid Rock glowed with Energy and then he transformed into a huge 10-foot tall monster with red hair and devil horns and a tail just like freeza. First he shot his tail out and Vegeta. Vegeta dodged and then started to beat on him. Then Kid Mountain powered up some more and started pounding on Vegeta. He picked him up by the head and threw him across a field into a mountain and fired a blast that was much like vegeta's galic gun. Then Vegeta crawling out what once was the mountain charged at him and started attacking him with various types of kicks and punches. But he realized he couldn't defeat this monster so he turned Super Saiyan 4. Now Vegeta and Kid Mountain had the same power level. They fought and fought and fought. The vibration of there punches shatter glass. The bus driver who was still alive was recording it on a camcorder. Until it exploded because of the extreme power, Kid mountain sent energy blasts that put huge craters in the earth big enough to fit a whole semi-truck. But Vegeta had his own energy blasts and pummeled Kid Mountain with it. 

Soon Vegeta decided he needed a Galic Gun. So he charged up and kid rock charged up with his "Rock cannon", as he liked to call it. When the Galic Gun and the Rock Cannon hit they stayed pushed at each other for 10 minutes then finally the Galic Gun came out the victor and blasted Kid Mountain into a giant crater. But Kid Mountain still came out alive. 

Then Vegeta said, " you may be tough but just wait." Vegeta got an artificial moon and turned into an Ooharazu. Kid Mountain tried to overcome the Ooharazu but he couldn't do it. First Vegeta picked him up and squeezed the life out of him. Then he threw him on the ground and stomped on him. Then he fired an energy blast at him and blasted Kid Mountain. Kid Mountain's power level was draining away. Kid Mountain had one more attack. He used his Kid beam right as Vegeta was going to step on his head and he cut Vegeta's tail off. Then he said " its time for my beer blast" Kid Mountain fired a spray of beer out of his mouth onto Vegeta. When it hit it burned like acid. Vegeta was dissolving away then Vegeta thought to him self " I can't let this big goon destroy me. I'm the prince of all Saiyans! I must summon up enough strength to defeat him" Vegeta put all of his efforts into a Super Big Bang attack and sent the beer blast flying back into Kid Mountain's mouth. He started to designate his teeth. Then he said, " that's it. Its time for a Kid Ball!" Kid Mountain flew into the sky and created and huge ball of energy much like Freeza's death ball. It soon got to be the size of a 100, 747's, and then he threw it at Vegeta.

It went digging right at Vegeta and he caught it and as soon as he did he was being pulled underground. Soon you couldn't even see the Kid Ball because it was underneath the Ground. But all the sudden the earth rumbled and then stooped. " ha ha ha I destroyed him!" then it was quite. ": I really destoyred him! The little punk thought he could beat me. Well eat that you little prick. Now I'm gonna screw Yo momma ha ha ha ha ha"

" I said I don't have a mother" Vegeta came flying up out of the giant hole in the earth holding the Kid Ball. " Its time for you to die you ugly freak of nature!" then Vegeta threw it at Kid Mountain. Kid Mountain tried to catch it but he couldn't and he went flying though the atmosphere into the moon. When the Kid Ball went into space it went crashing into the moon destroying it. The parts that where left over from the moon came flying down to earth and they created a ring around the earth like Saturn. People at NASA where amazed to see the flag that Neal Armstrong put on the moon get burned up in the atomopher. 

Vegeta looked around at the crators in the ground and the new ring around the earth. Vegeta smiled and said, " well that was fun." Then the bus driver ran over to Vegeta. " Hey man. You destroyed that jerk. I hated him thank you soon very much." Then Vegeta said " no problem". "What are you gonna do now?" said the Bus driver. " I'm going home and I'm screw Bulma from 12:00 am to 6:00 am. Its called Saiyan Stamina baby, Saiyan Stamina. Then Vegeta powered up and flew home. Leaving the bus driver in awe. 

THE END.


End file.
